


[Podfic] happily never after

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [21]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coercion, Curses, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, Family Secrets, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofhappily never afterby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:He broke the spell.He saved the princess.Of course he gets the girl.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] happily never after

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [happily never after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808694) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oeu2rppa703v53x/happily%20never%20after.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:46 | 4.55 MB


End file.
